


Souvenirs

by Morphinity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphinity/pseuds/Morphinity
Summary: Crowley likes to keep souvenirs with a story behind them.So what's the Story behind the statue of the demon and the angel?





	Souvenirs

At their base, Angels and demons were pretty similar creatures, being from the same flock and all. However, there was one difference, besides the obvious good and evil part anyway, because there was also the part about their wings.

Superficial they were the same, but surprisingly enough most demons turned out to be meticulous wing groomers while angels tended to neglect that part a bit.

There wasn’t even a specific reason for that, besides maybe differently placed priorities. It just was the way it was.

The same held true for Aziraphale and Crowley. While Crowley took care of his wings every other week (with exception of the 19th century that he nearly completely slept through), Aziraphale had the policy: every 50 years or so was enough. If he had known where this would lead, he might have thought a bit different about the fact.

It all started with a run-in in the middle of the 15th century in Florence. The last time they had seen had been 537 A.D in Wessex.

This time they had ended up in Italy again, just not in Rome. Florence was an important point during the 15th century so it hadn’t been a surprise when their respective superiors had sent them there.

Their meeting hadn’t been planned; it actually was more of an accidentally drunk stumbling up each other, than an actual meeting. Stumbling upon each other quite literally, because Aziraphale did stumble over the drunk demon, who had fallen just moments before the Angel rounded the corner and so far hadn’t found it in him to get up.

As it was, the Angel fell over the lying demon, crashing down on the ground next to him.

“Oh dear.”

“’ziraphale is that you?” Crowley asked after groaning. If he had thought, someone would fall down on him he might have found the energy to get up.

“Crowley?”

“The one and only.”

“What are you doing on the ground? People could fall over you.”, Aziraphale chided softly ignoring the fact that he also laid on the ground.

“Guess it’s too late for that.”, Crowley snickered. “Besides probably the same as you, I stumbled, not over myself though but there was this blessed loose cobblestone…..” he trailed off.

“Would you mind getting off of me?” he added then.

“Oh yes, of course, my mistake.” Aziraphale said, hurriedly picking himself up again so he wouldn’t squish the demon any further. However, getting up proved more difficult than expected, drunk bodies were shockingly hard to navigate for once and the cobblestone was wet from the light rain earlier this evening, which added a slipperiness to the entire thing that Aziraphale hadn’t calculated.

He probably would have just crashed on the demon once more if he hadn’t materialized his wings to keep himself upright.

“Oh dear, oh dear.” Aziraphale muttered, his wings fluttering slightly to help him regain his balance.

“That’s terrible!”

“What?” the Angel was a tad confused by that exclamation.

“Your Wings!”, Crowley pointed out, getting up himself, slightly wobbly on his legs.

Aziraphale in the meantime inspected his wings. He couldn’t understand what the other was one about his wings looked perfectly fine to him.

Occupied like this and still quite drunk he didn’t notice how the demon had moved around him and startled when suddenly a pair of hands burrowed in his left wing, making him shriek and flap his wings.

“Shhhhhh, hold still.” was the only response he got.

“What? No! ”

Touching the Wings of Angel wasn’t something you just did and while Aziraphale had to admit that whatever Crowley did there felt indeed quite nice, this still bordered on indecent.

His wings fluttered agitated while he tried to get the other to let go.

“Just let me-“, Crowley got interrupted when Aziraphales wing hit him in the head making him stumble slightly, his fingers still buried in the others white feathers.

“Ow.” Another light slap followed this time hitting the demon's shoulder. “Would you stop hitting me with your wings!?”

“Just let them go!”

“Just hold still for a moment so I can take care of that mess!”

That reply stunned Aziraphale a bit, was Crowley trying to groom him?

Crowley used his temporary surprise to wrestle him down, making them both hit the ground in a heap of trashing wings, the demons own now also out in the open.

“What are you even doing?” Aziraphale screeched, struggling under the other to get him off, he had an idea but he'd rather have it confirmed.

“Something you’re obviously not doing!” Crowley returned, the Angel now pinned under him. “Taking care of your wings!”

“I groomed them 40years ago they’re fine!”

He couldn't understand what all this fuss was about.

Aziraphale shrieked again when Crowley tugged out one of his feathers.

“That’s 39 years to much! Would you just hold still now?”

Aziraphale didn’t even think of it, but the continued struggling was exhausting and so it slowly got less and less until he just laid there.

This also had the effect that Crowley’s grip on his wings lessened and turned softer. Long fingers stroked along his wings smoothing out rumpled feathers and carefully removing those that were deemed lost causes.

Aziraphale couldn’t help the whimper that slipped when Crowley reached the sensitive parts close to his shoulder blades. He felt himself blushing furiously.

This made the other stop in his tracks, tensing up behind him. “Shit.”

Aziraphale could agree with that sentiment completely. He wasn’t even sure if he was glad or disappointed when the other scrambled off of him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t know what...”

Aziraphale stumbled to his feet, tugging his wings close. Crowley looked nearly panicked and very sober right now.

“L…Lets just not talk about this again.” Aziraphale mumbled while he forced the Alcohol out of his system. He was still very much flustered by the reaction of his body.

“I…yes….let’s just do that.” Crowley seemed to be just as flustered as himself and also a bit speechless, which was unusual for the Serpent of Eden.

“Good.”

“Great.”

They stared at each other. Neither sure of what they were supposed to do now.

“..I’ll just take my leave then.” Crowley muttered slipping off into the shadows.

Aziraphale followed suit just a moment later, hurrying off into the opposite direction.

But there was something that neither of them knew.

They hadn’t been the only people out so late and their squabble hadn’t gone unnoticed. A single human being had observed, not all mind you, he had quite a different idea of what had been going on in the alleyway but he had seen nonetheless.

Aziraphale actually nearly bumped in the poor fellow who wasn’t quite sure what he had noticed there. A fight of good and evil most likely if you asked him.

And if he created a statue showcasing what he just witnessed, neither demon nor Angel were any wiser, at least not for the next few centuries.

That was until Crowley discovered it and without thinking much about it decided that he had to have it, which is how the statue ended up in his flat in Mayfair.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men


End file.
